cuando suene la ultima campanada
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Es la ultima ultima oportunidad, cuando la doceava campanada llegue.


Apenas suene la última campanada.

By:

Drama y romance.

"Cierra los ojos y piensa bien en tu deseo, la doceava campanada está por venir y no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos."

Que diferente era esta noche a aquella fiesta que aun guardaba dentro su corazón. Las luces y las decoraciones navideñas estaban como todos los años en su lugar de siempre, en la cocina la misma acostumbrada botella de vino estaba en la nevera, hasta el mismo vestido rojo oscuro de lentejuela traía puesto con los tacones de terciopelo y su cabello rosa estaba sin atar como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Él...claro él faltaba en el pequeño apartamento.

Sakura Haruno exhalo y miro el techo de su apartamento escasamente iluminado. En la pantalla una película de tradición por estas fechas seguía su curso sin que ella le prestara atención, miles de mensajes se escuchaban desde la contestadora.

—Hola Sakura-chan es Naruto...si aún está interesada ya sabes dónde buscar.

La suave voz comprensiva de su antiguo compañero de universidad y amigo de toda la vida la hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Chico torpe que aun cuando rompió su corazón seguía siendo amable con ella.

Cuanto fue eso...hace tres años en una noche como esta, año nuevo...

—Sakura-chan...estoy enamorado de ti—soltó de manera torpe rojo como remolacha y nervioso como nunca la chica atónita frente a él lo había visto.

—Na...Naruto...

Ella estaba triste porque solo podía quererlo como un hermano ruidoso y entrometido que a veces le sacaba uno que otro buen coraje.

—Yo...yo no... —balbuceaba sin sentido pero él comprendió e hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Lo sabía, es por él verdad.

Ella salto al ser descubierta.

—Claro, él es todo lo que una chica quiere —murmuro para sí haciendo un puchero.

—Naruto...yo...lo siento mucho...

Sakura estaba sintiéndose muy culpable pero el rubio negó recuperando su sonrisa de siempre.

—No importa aún podemos ser amigos.

Suspirando de nuevo Sakura reconoció que había sido creativo al momento de su declaración aunque después dedujo que con ayuda de Hinata prepararon todo aquello.

Aun le causaba una sonrisa cuando supo que esos dos finalmente descubrieron lo que sentía un por el otro y se casaron. Hoy tenían dos hijos muy lindos que ella adoraba como hijos propios.

— ¡Sakura-chan es Lee feliz año nuevo!

Otro chico amable Rock Lee. Cuanto tiempo enamorado de ella para al final acabar como su rival rubio oji azul.

—Sabes...cuando a un chico le gusta una chica...

A su lado caminando por la acera Sakura miro con curiosidad al chico de grandes cejas.

—Ah...si...

—Sakura la llama de la juventud arde ahora más que nunca por favor se mi novia—soltó tomándole las manos enguantadas y mirándola a los ojos con esperanza.

—Lo siento Lee, pero yo quiero a alguien más—susurro apenada.

—Lo sabía, es por él.

Lee la soltó y grito:

— ¡Porque él es tan popular!

Sakura pensaba que estaba molesto pero cuando levanto los brazos exigiendo su respuesta al cielo supo que estaba bien.

Un chico divertido que le sacaba una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, tal y como Naruto se le pego como goma el primer día que lo conoció en la cocina de su casa.

—Hey frente de marquesina aun estas castigándote en tu apartamento, debiste venir con nosotras a Iwa.

Ella no necesitaba preguntar de quien eran las otras voces que se escuchaban al fondo mezcladas con música. Ino y las chicas se fueron a Iwagakure huyendo del invierno, le insistieron hasta el cansancio pero ella siguió empeñándose en quedarse aun cuando sabía que estaría sola.

¿Por qué?

Porque era una maldita masoquista que prefería llorar a mares sabiéndolo cerca, que lejos maldiciendo su estupidez de cambiar un buen amor por uno que la lastimo más.

Hubo un pip y llego otro mensaje.

—Sakura...feliz año nuevo...lo siento...

Sorprendida de su atrevimiento ella se incorporó un poco del sofá de cuero para ver hacia su teléfono.

—Sasuke...

Era el chico perfecto, la combinación perfecta entre riqueza y popularidad. Ella debía ser honesta consigo misma y aceptar que de niña estuvo enamorada de él aun cuando fue un cretino con ella, que la veía como un objeto, un accesorio que usaba en las cenas de sus padres y salidas con sus amistades.

Por un tiempo estuvo conforme con ese título porque era Sasuke Uchiha de quien se estaba hablando. Un chico apuesto rico y bueno en todo lo que hacía.

El novio que sus padres querían para ella.

Pero cuando vio de nuevo aquellos ojos marrones que desde su niñez siempre estuvieron observándola supo que no era la manera en que quería ser querida. Que aun quería al chico pelirrojo y ningún pelinegro iba a borrarlo de su corazón por muy guapo que fuera.

Aún conservaba ese recuerdo y le guardaba rencor por eso. Pero le hizo ver que estaba equivocándose tratando de obligarse a querer al chico que sus padres le imponían.

Aunque le dolió que le fuera infiel lo perdono porque en cierta forma ella no fue honesta con sus sentimientos tampoco.

Ya no hubo más mensajes, su corazón se encogió por la decepción y el dolor. Que esperaba que él viniera corriendo a buscarla cuando no la vio aparecer más por el conservatorio, que cuando fue tan cruel con él le siguiera insistiendo como los primeros días.

El colgante en su cuello estaba intacto y no estaba como los regalos de Sasuke guardado en un cajón.

Que estúpida era, mañana cuando comience el nuevo año él estará iniciando una nueva historia.

—Toma—dijo tratando de ser frio como siempre pasándole una pequeña caja fina de cartón grueso sin moño oh papel colorido.

— ¿Qué es?

Con curiosidad ella agito la caja. Él no sería capaz de jugarle una broma como Deidara o Tobi, pero aun así estaba tomándose sus precauciones.

—Solo ábrelo y ya —dijo él con un tenue toque de color en la piel de su rostro.

Sakura lo noto, sonrió con picardía escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda y mirándolo negó.

—No hasta que me digas que es Sasori-kun...

Era la primera vez que usaba el título y estaba algo apenada debía admitir. El sonrojo en la cara de él tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—Ok, devuélvelo entonces

Odiaba que le tomaran el pelo y aun que quería mucho a la chica sentía que su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado lo suficiente. Claro ella no se lo devolvió, corrió afuera en el jardín de la casa del chico pero cuando creía que estaba a salvo él la abordo de repente tirándolos al suelo.

— ¿Cómo diablos llegaste tan rápido? —pregunto mirando hacia arriba sintiendo la frialdad del suelo atraves de su delgado suéter y el peso del chico sobre ella.

—Me subestimas sabes.

Sakura negó.

—Ok, si quieres que abra tu regalo tienes que soltarme las manos y...

No acabo porque de la nada sintió la calidez de los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Perdidos en el momento se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que en la vista de la chica apareció un dije con forma de media luna de plata resplandeciente con unas pequeñas iniciales grabadas.

—Es muy hermosa, gracias...

Ella lo miro en espera de algo más, pero como él era un chico que no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos le demostró cuanto la amaba con otro beso de esos que la dejaban sin aire.

Sonriendo por aquel recuerdo se encontró pensando en lo que le dijo Sasori cuando le pregunto por qué le había regalado una luna y no un cerezo como todos lo hacían.

"Porque la luna es más eterno que un cerezo"

Valla que había sido difícil sacarle una confesión al chico más frio que había conocido, después de Sasuke obviamente. Él había sido antes muy grosero y fastidioso con ella quejándose siempre de por qué su abuela lo obligaba a estar con ella cuando su primo Gaara de la misma edad podía hacerlo.

Ella no lo toleraba y siempre que su madre la dejaba en su casa se quejaba de lo aburrido que era.

Incluso ella se preguntaba cómo es que se había enamorado del chico que siempre le molestaba llamándola: niña molesta cabello de chicle.

Mmm quizá fue cuando él la defendía de otros que la molestaban, claro siempre decía que era porque eso solo podía hacerlo él.

Miro el reloj, eran las once ya.

En la mesa un papel blanco y dorado le llamo la atención. Quién diablos se casa en año nuevo, había dicho en ese entonces tratando de actuar normalmente aunque al final nadien se creyó su actuación.

"Pide un deseo"

No lloraba porque quería ser madura, pero si apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente.

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos la ansiedad en su interior.

"Aun no es tarde"

Una luz se encendió en la oscuridad y un mensaje de hace tres meses.

—Sakura, soy yo necesitamos hablar por favor...estoy preocupado.

Se levantó y caminando como pudo en sus tacones altos salió sin su abrigo puesto a las calles nevadas de Konoha esperando que no fuera tarde para ellos.

XX

Un salón hermoso al sur de ciudad había sido alquilado para la boda de uno de los nietos de la famosa Chiyo Akasuna, la dueña de enormes fábricas de juguetes en Sunagakure. Grande era la multitud teniendo en cuenta la fecha y la tradición de pasar los últimos días de este año en compañía de los seres amados.

Arriba donde se preparaba el novio un rubio suspiro recargándose en la pared.

En el interior de la habitación con una expresión perezosa Sasori se acomodaba el moño negro mientras escuchaba el bullicio de las calles y miraba por el rabillo del ojo las luces multicolores. Suspiro y se miró en el espejo con apenas un pensamiento rondándole la mente.

De verdad estaba haciendo esto solo porque estaba despechado.

Su tío viene un día y le dice que lo casara con una chica que apenas conocía y el de buenas a primeras acepta.

Gruño molesto con el sonido que hacia su amigo al golpear su pie contra la pared y saco el cuello de la camisa topándose con eso que hasta ahora jamás se quitó de encima.

Una vez más se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos. Habían pasado ya meses desde la última vez que se vieron, habían dicho ya la última palabra y él aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que algo cambiara ahora en el último momento.

Que no recordaba las veces que sus amigos le contaron lo feliz que vieron a su ex con su querido Sasuke.

Miro el reloj que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con su tintineo.

El pensamiento de quitarse aquel collar fue desechado sin segundas contemplaciones mientras él andaba a buscar su chaqueta al armario.

¿Por qué?, no sabía precisar.

XX

En la recepción Chiyo recibía a los invitados cuando una familiar cabellera rosa atrajo su atención hacia la chica entre los invitados. Nunca se hubiera esperado que ella estuviera aquí ahora.

Sakura estaba caminando entre la gente cuando escucho la voz familiar de Hidan maldiciendo a su amigo por haber escogido esta fecha para su boda.

Miro hacia las escaleras de mármol que conducían hacia donde sabía se estaba preparando la pareja y pensó: ¿qué le diría cuando lo viera otra vez?, ¿estaría feliz de verla?...probablemente no después de como terminaron.

En una esquina del salón estaban su familia, su padre como socio del tío de Sasori fue invitado al enlace como los demás amigos influyentes de la familia Akasuna. Le llamo la atención ver a su hermana de pie junto a su madre sonriendo sin humor hacia el chico con el que recién la comprometieron.

Sintió pena por ella ya que sabía de su amor por otro hombre y pensó en esa noche.

Año nuevo como hoy, había luces de muchos colores en un enorme pino, la casa estaba en silencio ya que en el estado depresivo en el que se había encontrado no encontró si quiera una pisca de humor para encender la televisión o la radio.

Recordó haber mirado el reloj.

—Lo siento...quisiera poder decir otra cosa pero no puedo...

Sasori entorno los ojos.

—Entonces es cierto, estas rompiendo conmigo por él—dijo con puro rencor en su voz usualmente apática.

—Si—dijo mirando al suelo.

—Desde cuándo.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas saliendo con Sasuke a mis espaldas? —pregunto acercándose a ella.

— No...Yo nunca...

Fue más rápido que la luz, sus manos apretaron sus hombros con fuerza cuando la obligo a mirarlo. Estaba furioso, no porque los chismes de su tío fueran ciertos, no porque estuviera dejándolo por Sasuke, no porque ella terminara haciendo lo que más temía.

Estaba colérico porque aun cuando lo decepciono seguía amándola más que a nada en el mundo, porque en su mente siempre racional estaba el pensamiento de perdonarla.

— ¡Entonces por qué!

Sakura se negaba a mirarlo.

—Por qué...porque esto es una locura...

Recordando las crueles palabras de ese hombre suspiro temblorosamente. Era verdad, ella era una niña débil y sin chiste que solo traería vergüenzas a la familia del chico pelirrojo; estaba haciéndole un favor alejándose, todos ganaban con esta decisión.

—Oh, entonces estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno—dijo Sasori frunciendo el entrecejo.

—NO, no es eso, yo soy la que es poca cosa para alguien como tú.

Por segundos el cielo tremuloso que eran los ojos claros del chico se calmó. Ella aprovecho para apartarse y huir a la puerta antes de que arruinara esta oportunidad.

—Lo siento Sasori, pero es lo mejor.

Mirando hacia arriba con la mente aun en sus recuerdos Sakura se encontró con Chiyo.

—Se...señora Chiyo...

Arriba Deidara a punto de quedarse dormido salto cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza. Era Sasori listo para cumplir su papel.

—Ya hay que bajar—dijo sin expresión.

—Tan pronto, es aún muy temprano.

Deidara bostezo.

—Odio hacer esperar a la gente.

—Sí, si...pero...

—Vamos ya idiota antes de que ese viejo loco venga.

Los dos amigos caminaron por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado hasta que.

—Señora Chiyo, cuanto tiempo sin verla—susurro cortésmente Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

—No mucho querida.

Chiyo estaba feliz de ver a la chica, pero estaba preocupada de que su hermano la viera también. Todos sus planes podían venirse abajo por esta niña.

— ¿Acabas de llegar?

Sakura se tensó.

—Si...

—Fue un lago viaje ¿no?

Otra de sus mentiras. Un supuesto viaje de compromiso con su novio, algo que se le ocurrió para mantenerse oculta de todos.

—Mi nieto estará tan feliz de verte.

Arriba el chico totalmente en shock apretó los puños. Quería tan mal bajar y verla.

—No...Yo solo venía a...

Diablos, hay venia el miedo otra vez.

—Yo me tengo que ir...adiós... —susurro apenas sin mirar a la anciana confundida. Sintiendo pena por ella misma Sakura huyo una vez más pero esta vez no le sería tan sencillo.

— ¡Sasori! —grito Deidara cuando su amigo salió corriendo—Vez te dije que estaría arrepintiéndose.

Chiyo sonrió.

XX

Tic, toc

El sonido de sus tacones era lo único que escuchaba en ese pequeño corredor. Miro hacia el frente la salida que daba a la calle y apretó los labios.

— ¡Sakura!

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Cuanto había echado de menos su voz.

— ¡NO!, no te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez—dijo cuando vio que su mano no se alejó de la perilla de la puerta.

—Sa...Sasori...

—Por qué... ¿porque estás aquí?

Era acaso esperanza lo que sentía.

—Yo...yo...

—Vienes a ver el espectáculo acaso, ¿dónde está tu novio? —cuestiono con burla recalcando la ausencia del pelinegro.

Escucho sus pasos y entro en pánico.

—Diablos—susurro nerviosa cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sakura.

La jalo del brazo enfrentándola a él.

—Yo...lo siento, no debía estar aquí...me iré ya —susurro pero encontró que aun él la sostenía.

De la nada y con fuerza la estrecho en sus brazos con fuerza como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer como la primera vez. Ella por unos segundos lucho pero al final se rindió a eso que sabía también necesitaba.

—Porque, ¿por qué Sakura?

Aguantándose las lágrimas de felicidad ella negó.

—Por qué te amo, por eso me fui...yo...yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alguien como tú—dijo en un sollozo—Tú necesitas a alguien mejor que yo...

Por minutos su agarre era ligero pero se hizo más estrecho.

—Eres una idiota—dijo él con la cara en su cabello.

—Sa...

—Yo no necesito a alguien mejor, yo solo te necesito a ti.

"El reloj esta por sonar, perdona los errores y olvida los rencores"

—Pero tu tío, tu prometida...

—No lo hare, me arriesgare por ti—dijo alejándose y mirándola a los ojos —Ven conmigo.

Su mano se sentía tan cálida en su mejilla. Se recargo en su tacto y suspiro contenta, él siempre le transmitía esa seguridad de que todo estaría bien al final.

"Di eso que nunca dijiste ahora y no esperes más"

—Yo...

— ¿Me amas?

Asintio sin necesidad de que repitiera la pregunta.

—Sí, siempre lo hice...solo que...

Le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Sí o no—cuestiono paciente.

En la capilla Ebizo vio llegar solo al padrino de su sobrino. Él miro cuestionante a su hermana que solo se encogió de hombros mientras la multitud comenzaba a murmurar.

Una campanada, dos campanadas...en el patio sin que los empleados supieran del drama que se suscitaba en la capilla dejaron libres los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo y el jardín donde la pareja sellaba su promesa con un beso de amor.

Sakura en los brazos de Sasori miro el espectáculo con una sonrisa. Se llevó las mano al pecho donde estaba su colgante y exhalo.

"Es la doceava campanada, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo 1...2...3"

—Que seamos felices por siempre...

El cielo se oscureció, pero aun en la penumbra su mano encontró la suya. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del salón les importaba, solo por ahora querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya mañana estarían afrontando las consecuencias.

Continuara...

XX

Hola mis queridos lectores soy yo con un fic para comenzar el año nuevo. Esperando que su noche sea buena solo me queda decirles ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016 SASOSAKU FANS!

Espero contar con su visita en mis antiguos y próximos proyectos y recordándoles que me gustaría contar con su comentario me despido y hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
